Unnamed nebulae
The following is a list of unnamed nebulae. Suliban nebula This deep red nebula was located near Paraagan II and contained a Suliban helix. In 2152, the Suliban Cabal captured and took it to this nebula after the Cabal destroyed mining colony on Paraagan II. After Enterprise faked a warp core breach, the Suliban towed the ship out of the nebula and it escaped. ( ) Kovaalan nebula This nebula, located in the Delphic Expanse, contained a the terminus of a subspace corridor and was controlled by the Kovaalans. In 2154, attempted to access the subspace corridor within the nebula to rendezvous with Degra, but was forced to fight with the Kovaalan ships in the nebula. While Enterprise manged to escape, the damage inflicted on its impulse manifold caused it to emerge in 2037 when it came out of the other terminus of the corridor. Enterprise remained in the expanse for the following 117 years, until it encountered the past version of itself. This Enterprise helped its past counterpart reach the corridor without traveling to the early-21st century. Instead it rendezvous with Degra's ship early, thus negating the alternate version of the past in which it time traveled. ( ) Andorian hideout nebula This nebula was used by Shran and his forces to hide from the Vulcans. ( ) Cardassian nebula In 2371, Tom Riker took the into a nebula to hide the ship from Cardassian starships after Kira Nerys sabotaged the cloaking device. ( ) Voyager starting nebula This nebula, was located 75,000 light years away from Earth and was in the Delta Quadrant. When ''Voyager'' began its journey back to Earth, it flew through this nebula when it went to maximum warp. ( ) Class 17 nebula This class 17 nebula, initially described as a gaseous anomaly, was encountered by in early 2373. Apart from the typical amounts of hydrogen and helium, this nebula also had an unusually large amount of sirillium, 7,000 parts per million. To the naked eye, it was very similar in appearance to the class 11 Azure Nebula near Klingon space, though technically it was very different. ( ) Emission nebula In 2372, avoided traveling through this emission nebula, even though Tom Paris believed it would save time. ( ) Hideout This unnamed nebula in the Gamma Quadrant was used by a Dominion fleet, including several Jem'Hadar battle cruisers and Jem'Hadar fighters as a hideout prior to their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. They were discovered by Worf and Elim Garak. ( ) Komar dark matter nebula This nebula, containing several planetoids, was first encountered when Chakotay and Tuvok returned from a trade mission in 2371. The non-corporeal Komar considered it their domain. ( ) File:Star map of Komar nebula.jpg|Star map of the nebula, overlayed on a feed of a medicine wheel; circled are three planetoids File:Dark matter nebula planetoid.jpg|A planetoid in the nebula Nebula near Hanon IV This nebula was the site of a battle between , taken over by the Kazon-Nistrim, and Talaxian ships originating from the colony at Prema II. The Talaxian forces used the nebula to their tactical advantage, retreating into it after their attack. ( ) Enterprise-E nebula This nebula located in Federation space was traversed by the in 2373, shortly before it was assigned to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone after the Borg sent a cube to Earth. ( ) Class 9 nebula This nebula was class 9 and was located in the Delta Quadrant. ''In an alternate version of 2374, ''Voyager ''hid inside this nebula to escape Annorax's ship and conduct repairs. While in the nebula, its corrosive gas leaked into the ship when the ventilation system malfunctioned. Afterwards Janeway decided to leave the nebula and later negated this timeline when she destroyed the weapon ship. ''( ) Cardassian dark matter nebula This dark matter nebula was located in Cardassian space and contained at least one planet. In 2374, it was located near a Ketracel-white facility destroyed by Captain Sisko. The ship Captain Sisko used was destroyed when it was attacked by 2 additional Jem'Hadar fighters that caused the already ship to crash on the planet within the nebula. Sisko and his crew, along with the Vorta Keevan eventually were rescued. ( ) Delta Quadrant class 1 nebula This Class 1 nebula was located in the Delta Quadrant. It contained protomatter. In 2374, sent a shuttlecraft to collect a sample, but Neelix died in the attempt. While he was brought back to life due to Seven of Nine's nanoprobes, he suffered psychological trouble. He later attempted to transport to the location inside the nebula where he died, but was stopped by the bridge crew. ( ) Class 3 nebula This nebula was class 3 and was located in the Delta Quadrant was held intact by a subspace vacuole near its center, acting as a gravitational anchor. In 2375, Derran Tal and Ensign Kim secretly visited this nebula using one of s shuttlecraft. ( ) Class K nebula This class K nebula was located in the Delta Quadrant. In 2376, went 25 light-years off course to starboard to explore this nebula at the request of Commander Chakotay. However, they were diverted from it when they made contact with Tash. ( ) Transwarp hub nebula This nebula located in grid 986 of the Delta Quadrant contained a transwarp hub in 2378. In that year, with the assistance of Admiral Janeway from an alternate future, destroyed the hub and returned to Earth. ( ) See also * Nucleogenic cloud being - an unnamed creature that might be mistaken for a nebula. Category:Lists Unnamed nebulae